Resident Eddy
Resident Eddy is a fan fiction based on Capcom's hit series Resident Evil, I, SegaFan98 have also made a video of the series. ( More like a music video. ) and hope this really grows onto people. Characters: Ed Redfield: Member of S.T.A.R.S and partner to Nazz Valentine. Nazz Valentine: Member of S.T.A.R.S and partner to Ed Redfield. Eddward S. Kennedy: Rookie cop to the P.C.P.D and first day happens to not be his lucky day. Sarah Redfield: Sister of Ed Redfield on her Summer Vacation from College. Marie Chambers: Medic from Bravo Team of S.T.A.R.S who crosses paths with Eddy Cohen. Rolf Burton: The muscle of Alpha Team. Eddy Cohen: A convicted Ex- Marine, who stumbles upon Marie Chambers. Jimmy Vickers: Cowardly pilot of Alpha Team. Kevin Wesker: Leader of Alpha Team, who isn't as he seems. Lee Harper: Eddward's partner. May Birkin: Daughter of Researcher James Birkin. Johnny Olvera: A mercenary who helps Nazz escape Peach Creek during the apocalypse. Episode 1: S.T.A.R.S' Peach Creek Mountain Incident 1998, S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team was sent into Peach Creek Mountain to search after the lost Bravo team. Alpha Team consisted of Eddy Wesker, Ed Redfield, Nazz Valentine Rolf Burton and Pilot Jimmy Vickers. Once landed The Squad is chased by dogs into a mansion, Ed ran to a different entrance, as Nazz, Eddy and Rolf ran through the front. As Nazz and Rolf searched the dining room, Eddy disappeared and Ed found Marie Chambers, the medic from Bravo Squad. As Nazz goes through the hall way to follow a gunshot, a zombie lunges at her and it cuts to 3 months later. Eddward S. Kennedy, Sarah Redfield and May Birkin run through the Peach Creek Streets, trying to find an escape route out of the City. The town had been infected with the T- Virus, which turned every one into Zombies, as Edd and Sarah get seperated, an infected James Birkin steals away May. Edd is injured as Sarah finds a way back to him. It then cuts back to Nazz who just got rid of the zombie, she goes to report to Rolf. Rolf is shocked to hear her story as the two go to see Eddy. It goes to Ed, who is helping Marie with playing piano. She plays the correct keys, as a secret passage way unlocks. Nazz and Rolf can't find Eddy and they split up to find him. Nazz enters a room, which door slams right behind her. The room is empty and when she steps on a tile, the ceiling starts falling, as she screams for Rolf, the episode fades out. Episode 2: 3 months down the road... It's 3 months since the Mansion accident, and Nazz is running through the streets escaping from Bro- Nemesis, a genetically engineered creature designed to take out S.T.A.R.S members,his main target, Nazz Valentine. Ed was in Europe at the time of the outbreak. It cuts to a mercenary team, hired by Umbrella to get civilians out of the city. It cuts to one soldier, who lost the rest of his team. Johnny Olvera. He enters a book store to look for survivors, but to his horror, it was disturbing. Blood everywhere, diseased children, Hung people, who turned into zombies, but they were stuck up there. It goes back to Nazz, who has made it to the police station. As she is about to enter, Jimmy shows up, as he is about to tell her something important, Bro- Nemesis jumped down and kills Jimmy. As the Nemesis walks towards Nazz, the episode fades out...